Anna
Anna is a human widowed Queen inthe roleplay These violent delights. Anna is played by ayameazureha786 on Youtube Personality Anna is a responsible adult with a heavy heart and mind. She is extremely analytical and lets her mind do the thinking before she even begins to let her emotions seep through. Because of Anna's sharp tongue she, finds herself being hated by others. What those around her would consider "heartlessness" she considers the bare boned truth. She used to be one of those caring and generous people who could sympathize and care for any situation as though she were that person's mother. It is this weakness she hates since it was that crack in her armor that crippled her family's kingdom. Building a wall around herself, Anna is resolute in finding and quelling the anger of her people. History Anna was born into a poor family.She, her mother, little sister and father barely had enough to get by using mainstream means. Instead they illegaly lived half off of the land and half through the market. Through this method, they were guaranteed a full meal at the table with noone starving themselves to make sure someone else was fed. One day her mother, and father grew sick of each other screaming about money and how shameful living this way had become. Her mother took Anna's sister and walked out of her and her father's life and into another man's arms. Even so she and her father made the best of what they had. Eventually owning a farm and slowly moving up from poor to middle class. Anna didn't mind of course. Outside was where she felt the most free. She loved her father and held no grudge for her mother since she had an idea her mother was going to leave for some time. It was her 15th birthday when her dad gave her a horse, that she met her husband. She had come across the outskirts of the town she and her father had been selling to when she decided to hop off and explore. Unbeknowst to her she was steadily creeping onto kingdom grounds. The old king had been over thrown and a new foreign king had taken over their kingdom with such a swiftness about him, that the majority of the population just accepted it. No innocent blood had been spilt while over throwing the tyrant, so noone else saw a need to initiate it. She stopped just short of the royal training grounds to watch the koi fish swim in the pond. It was then she discovered that her horse was a restless soul. It whinied that alerted the prince to her presense. Running over he saw Anna as she was rising off of the ground and fell for her almost immediately. Anna, being street smart, felt the attraction but could not bring herself to grow fond of him. It scared her to think that her heart could be swayed to easily by a smile and a simple 'hello'. After that day they continued to date in secret until The prince was old enough to marry. Anna couldn't refuse; despite being analytical she knew that if she walked away from him now she would regret it for the rest of her life. It was a hard struggle for the both of therm to get accepted by the royal court as well as the common folk but the wedding eventually took place. And a honeymoon almost immediately afterwards. In the years that follow Anna had her family: A loving husband who thought of her as an equal as well as a woman, her father who was as supportive of her as she rememberd, and the love of her 3 year old daughter who knew nothing of the outside world. As queen she handled all of the public affairs whule her husband was in charge of the state as a whole. They worked together, until The king hired his royal advisor, Kralahome. He effortlessly weined his way into the king's good graces and persuaded her through her emotions to think twice about her marrage. Distraught and distracted Anna couldn't see Kralahome's real goal was to take the throne from her husband and marry Anna himself. When the king was scheduled to go handle some foreign relations, Kralahome launched fireworks at his hot air balloon. It crashed in flames mortally wounded him. As word of the King's accident spread, so were ugly rumours about the royal couple and how wicked Anna must truely be. No matter what Anna tried to do she only reached a few loyal subjects who defended her and her husbands honor. In doing so the country exploaded in on itself with war. The resistance is being led by Kralahome. Recent Events Anna has been looking for a consultant to raise her morale and confidence. She is low on strength but knows she cannot faulter for the few people that actually do believe in her.﻿